


blessed be the mystery of love

by defiore



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, just something sweet for once, that's all they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiore/pseuds/defiore
Summary: fluffy defiore at the sundowner, with a tiny bit of angst thrown in for my own sanity





	blessed be the mystery of love

The room turned warm, faintly pink and musky, and they both felt hazy removing each others’ clothes.

Fiore had begged DeBlanc to go out and get food, after spending most of their money on crisps from the vending machine and getting sick of them. The angel’s pleading was convincing, and with regenerated wallets the two went down to the diner and had a proper dinner after cleaning up the motel room. The Seraph was nowhere in sight, taking longer than expected to reinvigorate.

Their walk back to the motel was silent, but the second they were locked back up in their motel room they collapsed onto each other. For a few moments it was Fiore resting his back against the door, kissing DeBlanc gently and placing his hands all over his arms and shoulders and neck before placing them back against the door. He let DeBlanc grope and grab him while they half-hopped half-stumbled over to Fiore’s bed.

DeBlanc hated the beds in the motel, they were massively lumpy, and somehow firm and soft at the same time. Though, he could forget all about it for a moment while he pressed against Fiore. All of the tension of the past few days fizzled, leaving the two grabbing each other on this uncomfortable bed in a shitty motel in a nowhere town in Texas.

“Aren’t you hot?” Was Fiore’s only question when he was helping DeBlanc remove his button-up shirt, leaving a thin undershirt. It wasn’t much on its own, but it only added to the unbearable heat.

He giggled a bit in the back of his throat, more a repressed laugh than anything, pulling himself up and kissing him beside his mouth. The undershirt was tugged from his skin like a band-aid, and Fiore sat back a bit to let him breathe.

The moment was cut short when DeBlanc grabbed him around his shoulders, pulling him back in and nuzzling his nose and mouth against Fiore’s neck. To the right side of the room, cars passed their window and poured pale yellow light across the room.

“Your neck is red,” DeBlanc grinned, placing a miniscule gap between his face and the crook of Fiore’s neck. His skin was burning pink, from his cheeks down to his chest. He’d never seen someone who blushed like that before, but he found it totally endearing on him.

His nervousness got on his nerves sometimes, but it was impossible to think of Fiore without thinking of his anxious demeanor, his perpetually watery eyes, and his habit of not knowing where to place his hands at any given time.

Fiore’s forehead fell onto DeBlanc’s shoulder; he chuckled so faintly it barely registered as a laugh, more a cough than anything else. Now, he tried to rest his hands on DeBlanc’s waist, but one sat idly on his shoulder and the other hung in midair for a while before landing back on the bed. With one touch of his hand to Fiore’s chest, he confirmed that he was burning, and smirked, moving his hand up to Fiore’s neck.

He caught Fiore in a fairly chaste kiss, his hand tightened on DeBlanc’s shoulder. The headlights keep pouring in every so often, bringing them both out of the moment. Fiore began to turn over to the window, noticing that the light took longer than usual to pass.

He was taken back into the scene when DeBlanc leaned down to kiss his cheek and neck, rolling him over so he could straddle him. Of course, he pinned the angel down by his shoulders and watched his lips curl halfway into a smile.

“What time is it?” Fiore asked with half of his voice, watching DeBlanc as he looked to the clock on the bedside table. It read “10:15 PM” in pale blue letters, and when he turned back to Fiore, he locked him in a kiss.

“Hopefully the vampire doesn’t show up,” he murmurs in a low voice, while DeBlanc moves his way down Fiore’s chest.

* * *

“What will we do once we get Genesis back?” Fiore asked quietly against DeBlanc’s neck. He lied down on his back beside him, crumpled up in the corner like the innumerable Cheetos bags scattered about the room.

DeBlanc shifted to the side, letting Fiore lie comfortably while he thought of his response. Of course, he feared being separated. There was always the worry that he’d be held captive in Hell, while Fiore was punished for losing Genesis and running off to find him with DeBlanc. They were only barely let off for conceiving Genesis and hiding him, he couldn’t fathom what they’d do after this.

He tapped his index finger against his stomach, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to think of something reassuring.

“Well, we could stay on Earth. Find a home somewhere, somewhere North.” He turned to Fiore, smiling when he saw even a hint of hope on his face.

Fiore’s head settled on DeBlanc’s shoulder, he exhaled quietly and looked like he was considering it.

Outside, a car roared past the motel, distracting them both from the conversation. Fiore was on the verge of falling asleep while DeBlanc thought of places they could go after capturing and securing Genesis.

“They’ll find us. No matter where we go.” He pressed his palm to DeBlanc’s, lacing their fingers together.

DeBlanc sighed quietly, tightening his grip on his hand and staring at him, heavy-lidded, and tried to think of something positive. Fiore’s lips parted, but he closed them again when he noticed the pain lingering on his face. His words shattered any sliver of happiness left in both of them.

“I won’t let anything happen to us. We can figure something out,” his voice fades, and his forehead rests against Fiore’s. While he could possibly hope that running away could save them, there was denial gnawing away at him. There were hundreds, thousands of Seraphim, and they could send down two or three to capture them. The preacher and the vampire would never be there to help them, and they’d be carted away to their own prisons.

Genesis would be destroyed, and while DeBlanc had been thinking about that quite frequently, he still felt distress at losing his son.

Fiore would never admit it, but he did love him in his odd way. The day he learned of their son, he went pale as a ghost and asked if they should destroy it.

“We can’t destroy him, he’s ours,” he said while cradling the coffee tin he’d come to reside in. “As long as no one knows about him, we’re safe.”

That only lasted two weeks before he was discovered.

DeBlanc felt a smile creep onto his face remembering the nights they spent huddled in that tiny room, keeping Genesis calm and breaking each others’ walls down over three months. Fiore pretended to be annoyed at DeBlanc’s singing, while DeBlanc tried to help Fiore learn to comfort a screaming, crying coffee tin.

* * *

Fiore was asleep when DeBlanc turned to him, facing away from him and kicking one leg out over the edge of the bed. His right leg tucked itself between DeBlanc’s calves, while Fiore’s back laid flush with his stomach. There was the tiniest gap between them, small enough that he could faintly jab his pinkie finger between them.

He placed one arm over Fiore, nuzzling his face against the crook between his neck and back. His other arm slinked underneath his pillow, he couldn’t snake it under the angel’s neck. Though, he did move his arm so DeBlanc could rest his arm over his chest.

His breaths were long and shallow, rhythmic in a way that Fiore couldn’t convey with any other action. He was so warm, burning to the touch, almost. While he could feel himself begin to sweat, DeBlanc curled up closer, bringing his knee over Fiore’s leg and holding him loosely.

DeBlanc rubbed his nose against the bone between Fiore’s neck and back, kissing it faintly before pressing his forehead back against his neck and falling into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it's just fluffy with no real ending okay buh bye


End file.
